Conventional techniques for anchoring elongated implants, e.g., implantable catheters for use in pain management systems such as stimulators, drug pumps and deep brain stimulation (DBS) systems require manually tying one or more sutures to engage the elongated implant to the patient's soft tissues. There is a need for improved anchoring techniques for such devices.